Chapter Eighty-One of Doom
The eighty-first chapter of Eternal Destiny Curtain's New Mission: Part Eight The stones moved, twisting all around Rod, until he could no longer see any of the usual Ferrorum scenery. CHAPTER EIGHTY-ONE OF DOOM At eight in the evening, most of the doors in the hotel opened. Rune, Roy, Caitlyn, Dana, Fred, and Yliaster walked out of Room 35 and made their way to the elevators. Due to the size of the elevators, only two teams at a time were able to fit inside at once. Team Triangle was on the second elevator, along with Darian's team. "With all due respect, do you know what tonight's meeting in the lounge is about?" Roy asked. Darian shook his head. "I figure it has something to do with explaining the rules of the competition. Or maybe it's confirmation of everyone present. My guess is that Apollo's the only one who knows." The elevator door opened on the first floor. The two teams exited the elevator and walked through the lobby. Fred took the hotel map out of his pocket. "Okay, we're here," he said, pointing. "The lounge is this way." They followed Fred until they passed through the glass doors of the hotel lounge. Rob was standing by the entrance when he saw them enter. "If I may, Team Triangle, it's a pleasure to see you've arrived." "No kidding," Tom said through a mouthful of sandwich. "With all the praise we've heard about you guys it'd be a real pain if you turned out to be no-shows." "No-shows?" Rune laughed. "Team Triangle never backs down from a challenge!" "There's the attitude we were looking for," Becca said as she walked toward the two teams. "Now that my team's stronger than before... in part, now that I actually have a team... let's see which is stronger: Team Triangle or the Circle Crew." "That is," a girl standing near Darian said. "Unless the Dark Materials team wins." She held out her hand. "Ursula, daughter of Mars. Nice to meet you." She shook hands with Becca first, then Rune, before Fred took her hand. "Ursula, pleasure to meet you. I'm Fred, son of Hades." A tile from the floor started to move, first upward and then to the side, revealing a person tunneling underneath. "N''iii''o," he said. "Theyah is only wan team that's winning the arrow and that team is us!" He picked up the tile and put it back onto the floor, gone. "That was random," Casey said. "True," Darian said. "So true. But... winning the 'arrow'? Apollo's the god of archery... You think maybe the prize for the contest is some arrow?" "Should we leave then?" Dana asked Rune. "Considering none of us are archers?" "If I may, Team Triangle, there are six of you," Rob said. "Not one of you is an archer?" "I'm a melee man who summons animals," Rune counted off. "Roy uses a portal gun, Caitlyn uses a hammer, Dana and Yliaster both use swords, and Fred uses thrown explosives. You?" "You already know that I weaponize magnetism," Becca said. "As for the rest of the Crew, Casey uses twin katanas, Tom does weather control, and Rob, well, is an archer." "I make things vibrate by touching them," Darian said. "Ursula uses swords. Amber here is a hand-to-hand combat specialist with a very special trick for it. Austin is a trap-setter. And lastly, Bloom can camouflage herself." Amber, Austin, and Bloom each raised their hands for clarification when Darian gave their names. "Everyone," a voice announced when it was clear nobody else was coming. "My name is Cedric Doyle. It is time for you to all find out what this meeting is about!" Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Eighty of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Eighty-Two of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 22 August 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Ursula Subtle, Amber Glass, Austin Black, Bloom Parks, Cedric Doyle, the guy who popped out of the floor is named J Onion Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page